mufandomcom-20200214-history
Forward the Cavalry
CR90 Corellian Corvette -Bridge A narrow trapezoid of transparisteel forms the viewport of the corvette's main bridge, which is a cylindrical chamber where the ship's flight crew can man a row of consoles that handle navigation, hyperdrive and systems monitoring. A hatchway leads out to the main corridor. ---- Tue Dec 02 20:16:34 2494 Contents: Exits: Stormtrooper Merrick MC Main Corridor Navigation Console 2801 - Unidentified contact has appeared on sensors. One of the officers on the Bridge turns to Jarean, "Contact coming in Sir." The Lieutenant Commander frowns faintly, checking a display before speaking, "Make best speed for the far side of the planet. Raise deflectors. Sound the alarm." > CRV Hunter turns slightly, without thrusters, a slow and laborious process. And begins limping towards the far side of the planet. Away from the new contact. Anyone watching the ships sensor data would note deflectors coming online, but weakly. 2801 - Contact identified as the Defender 2.2801 - Defender 2 moves to follow the CRV Hunter, it's own movements crisp and precise as it easily gains on the lumbering Corvette. It's own deflectors charge, as do the rows of weapons on each wing. A stormtrooper hurries through the hatchway into the bridge of the CRV Hunter looking about a little confused. He, reluctantly approaches one of the officers, figuring the Lieutenant beyond reproach at this comment. "What is our status, sir?" he questions honestly having little more knowledge than that he was to report to the CRV Hunter. Jarean watches the sensor data, as the fighter closes on them, "Send out a general distress call. All batteries, open fire. Helm..give me the best evasive maneuvers she can handle." He leans forward, watching the viewport, as the ship lurches slightly, the best evasive maneuvers they can give still harsh on the ship. The officer Merrick approaches looks back, and answers quietly, "We're under attack. Hold on and stand by for orders." Before looking back to his console. > The CRV Hunter begins a standard evasive pattern, not very evasive at all, considering the ships condition. The ships functional weapons systems turn to track the incoming fighter, a staggered burst of turbolaser fire testing the space between them. Oh that's great. Merrick can be heard gasping scantly. Attack? This was his first day and he was on a ship being attacked? He steps back and stands near a wall should the ship jolt suddenly and merely awaits orders. 2801 - Defender 2 easily dodges out of the way with a crisp roll, revealing a pair of proton torpedos that are hung on the craft, one under each wing, that glint as the main star's rays hit them. The glow behind the smaller craft increases in ferocity as the engines are edged a bit closer to maximum velocity. 2801 - The Defender 2 has locked weapons! The officers nod a crisp acknowledgement to Jarean's orders, plotting in the evasive pattern. And relaying the orders to the gunnery crew. As well as tapping in the distress call, one of the technicians turns back and gasps, "Sir, that thing has been rigged with torpedos!" And with that exclamation the Lieutenant Commander frowns again, "Intensify our fire, and have faith in the Empire then Ensign." An unheard, 'We'll need it.' Muttered under the Commander's breath. > CRV Hunter continues on its 'evasive' course. The turbolasers sending as heavy a barrage as they can put out at the small fighter now. A omnidirectional transmission is triggered from the Corvette. A distress call. > A loud chirrp emanates from the navigation console as the emergency beacon transmits the ship's coordinates. Merrick quickly grows more nervous but doesn't show it too much as he watches out the viewport trying to make sense of the scene, trying to keep a log of what's going on so he'll know better how to react when the time comes - even though he can't do much with his rifle while on a ship. Merrick's posture straigtens as he hears the emergency beacon for, whatever reason, and he continues to watch - or attempt to - the scene unfold. 2801 - Defender 2 continues evading the fire from the single battery that is operational. As it performs another roll, there are now three contacts approaching the Corvette, released from close range. After a quick blast from it's ions and lasers, the smaller R-41 deftly rotates 180 degrees, manuevering away for another attack run. Elandra arrives from Main Corridor Elandra has arrived. Jarean turns, studying the sensor data a moment, then shouting the command, "Change fire trajectories, it's fired, take out those torpedos!" As the computer confirms his statement with a sharp alarm. He turns to the helmsman, "Order brace for impact! Roll us Dorsal foreward." And the officer grabs his chair. Loudspeaker All hands. Brace for impact. Brace for impact. > CRV Hunter rolls, exposing its dorsal plates, and strongest shields to the incoming torpedos, and hangs. The single remaining battery concentrating its fire on the torpedos now. Elandra stumbles into the bridge section just as the loudspeaker goes off and the ship lurches forward throwing her into a bulkhead next to rear of the cabin area. Merrick's hand drifts towards his gun involuntarily and is sharply retracted as the alarm sounds and he, trying to still keep a 'guard' composure, merely places both of his hands against the wall and shuffles his feet to better take the impact, at least from one angle, which is stressed at the moment as he awaits the torpedoes, if they're not eliminated before impact anyways. 2801 - One of the torpedos is shot down by the concentrated fire of the turbolaser battery, but the other streaks directly into the shields, it's blue-white protective sheath becoming engulfed in a soundless puff of explosive gasses as it pounds hard on the ship's shields. Defender 2 turns around and begins another attack run. Frq: **** Source: 9594CRV Hunter, this is the ISD Aggravator, we are picking up another craft on long-range sensors. Please explain the situation. *EOT* The ship continues to shudder, as a single torpedo hits, blast doors slamming shut, and the last remaining turbolaser emplacement falling silent, the Ensign at the helm turns back at Jarean's "Damage report!" Stating quickly, "Deflectors are gone...hull breach. And dorsal weapons are out, he tilts his head, and smiles, the first pleasant expression on his face, "Sir! It's the Aggravator..she's here!" > CRV Hunter drifts, her engines making a valiant effort to push her out of the way of the incoming fighter. Communication raffic scatters out from the Corvette, encrypted, secure. MHz transmitted, "ISD Aggravator, this is CRV Hunter. We are under attack by unknown starfighter. Have received heavy damage., request immediate TIE assistance. Lieutenant Commander Jarean, Reporting." 9594 - Contact identified as the ISD Aggravator. By the smile Merrick -assumes- that the Aggravator is a friendly and as the ship shudders he slides forward nearly losing his footing with a couple of stutter-steps before he looks back from under his helmet at the viewport. It be nice if he was privy, as a pilot perhaps, to the specifics of the situation as they happen rather after they happen. Elandra is again thrown aways however is more prepared this time as the torpedo strikes the hull violently. She looks to the Lieutenant Commander when he calls for the damage report, but she remains wordless as she stands again trying to get back to the urgent repairs on the Hunter. She glances out the viewport quickly at debris floating past the window, apparently from their own ship before turning for the closed blast door. 9594 - ISD Aggravator drops out of hyperspace almost overtop of the Corvette and it's pursuing R-41. Immediately, the ship's massive turbolaser batteries target the small fighter, pouring laserfire into the space around it as sensor readings note that the R-41 is now caught in a tractor beam. As the R-41's engines begin to fail from the strain of fighting against the tractor beam, several of the Star Destroyer's shots begin connecting with the smaller craft. 2801 - You gaze in awe as the Defender 2 explodes before your eyes. Jarean nods his head, slumping back in his chair as the familiar dagger shape of an ISD appears on the vessels sensors, and visible in the forward viewscreen, laser fire pouring from the capital ship and pounding the starfighter, which in short order is gone, destroyed by the Imperial reinforcements, "Take us towards the Aggravator..best speed." Is the order to the Helmsman, as the corvettes engines pick back up, limping towards the newly arrived Imperial vessel. 'About time' is the muttered comment under Jarean's breath. > CRV Hunter rolls slightly as its engines kick back in, pushing it towards the Aggravator at best speed. The vessel has obviously seen better days, long rents mark its surface, no shields are present. And more than half of the ship is scorched black. MHz transmitted, "Thank you for your assistance, Aggravator. Can you assist us with repairs? Our ship is badly damaged." Elandra stares at the nearest console with a sensor display on it, seeing the ISD on the screen and watching it come closer by the second as the injured CRV heads towards its protective grasp. She seems to realize that the immediate danger is over but knows in her head that the real work for her and the rest of the crew is not yet even begun. The extensive repairs required will take hours of work even if the CRV can be aided by the Aggravator when it reaches the looming ship now directly ahead of the viewport. A sigh of relief can be heard from the Stormtrooper, albeit lighty, as the reinforcements tear apart the starfighter obliterating it. He regains a typical, at attention, composure as he takes a step or two forward from the wall of the ship. He looks ahead rather than out the viewport and places both of his hands, interlinked, behind his back. Thank goodness, maybe he could figure out who sent that ship to satiate his curiosity. Frq: **** Source: ISD AggravatorYou are quite welcome, CRV Hunter. The threat has been neutralized, and we will send over repair teams as soon as we make orbit. Looks like he hit you pretty solid. *EOT* MHz transmitted, "Copy. Aggravator. It was rigged with torpedos. And we had already sustained damage, from an earlier craft coliding with our vessel. The data should have been in our earlier reports." Jarean looks around at the rest of the crew, "We're safe...see. Faith in the Emperor can work. The Aggravator will be sending repair teams over as soon as we hit orbit. Should be fine in a day or two." He sighs and stands, stretching. > CRV Hunter continues limping into orbit, after the ISD, settling in slowly, as its engines are shut down. Awaiting repair, rearming, and a well deserved break. Janmes enters through the hatchway, looking a little bit shaken up. Glancing quickly over the displays before turning to address the senior officer he mutters under his breath, "Glad I wasn't at the helm when this happened." 9594 - ISD Aggravator settles into an orbit around Ornath, it's shields lowering after a hesitant moment. Elandra nods as the Commander speaks, thankful that help is finally on the way for the crew here. She stoops near the hatchway as she is heading out again to inspect an overloaded panel that was destroyed from a power surge, apparent loss of control in the energy grid earlier through the damage sustained by the fighting. Excusing it for now though she takes a last look around the bridge and nods to Janmes in passing as she heads back towards engineering where queing repairs to the ship are already underway. Good thing too - he'd been through enough growing up to just make it here: just to lose his life the first day on the job? That'd be a good legacy to leave behind. Merrick doesn't say anything for a few moments and just merely nods to Jarean and takes a glance out of the viewport. "What are our orders in the meantime, sir?" he asks Jarean directly and then glances at Janmes indifferently waiting for a least somewhat of an answer - even if it were a scolding for addressing him directly. Frq: *** Source: ISD Aggravator Copy, I was just looking at those reports now. You are hereby relieved of your patrol duties until such time as the Hunter is fully repaired. What was the death toll for the combined attacks? *EOT** Jarean leans back over to the command console, still having a quiet conversation with whoever is on the ISD, leaving the rest of the crew to their work for now. MHz transmitted, "Current toll stands at ten dead. Two major injuries. The earlier hit was engineering, damaging systems more than crew. Will forward a full report when your repair crews arrive. I will need to come aboard your ship. I will return with the shuttle delivering your repair teams." Janmes nods curtly to the trooper as he enters, perhaps mistaking him for someone else. Its darn hard to recognize anyone under all that armor. As Elandra turns to leave he smiles in her direction and then turns to survey the damage done to the bridge and navigation console. He looks down at one of the now inactive display panels and curses softly under his breath. " I just fixed that", he says with a sigh. Jareans turns and folds his hands behind his back, looking to Janmes, "Hold this hip together Ensign, I have some errands to take care of on the Aggravator." And he turns, walking quietly from the bridge, calm returned. Category:Reach of the Empire Logs